


Pinky Promise

by hayleys



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleys/pseuds/hayleys
Summary: There's someone sitting beside Wendy's hospital bed. But she can't exactly remember why she's in a hospital bed. Neither does she know why she feels some sort of unimaginable and indescribable attraction towards this stranger.





	

The sun's rays filtered through the blinds like tiger stripes on grass, dripping sunlight on the floor. The girl stirred, and her eyelids fluttered open. She proceeded to stretch like a lazy kitten, accidentally cracking her pelvic bone in the process.

"Ow!" she complained, lying there like a paralyzed starfish while feeling a wave of pure regret washing over her body. She blinked rapidly, trying to rid of the glassy film over her eyes after just waking up. Her eyes connected with the white ceiling... but- wait a minute.

Her bedroom ceiling wasn't white, it was painted in a pale pink.

She gripped her bedsheets, her thumbs brushing over the fabric to get a sense of familiarity, but there wasn't any. This wasn't her bedroom. It looked like a hospital ward, in fact. She didn't know why she was here, but that wasn't important for now. She could ask a doctor. The most important thing was making sure she wasn't kidnapped or and had her organs taken from her or something. She glanced around, hoping to see someone, anything, that seemed familiar to her. Instead, she came face to face with a stranger.

She shot up, not knowing whether she was in shock that she felt was due to the fact that this stranger was drop-dead gorgeous, or, well, due to the fact that there was a stranger next to her bed.

"Who are you?" she wanted to yell.

Or maybe she was dead, and this was some sort of afterlife.

She turned to the stranger, and with hesitation, asked, 

"You're not the Grim Reaper, right?"

The stranger chuckled, leaning further into her plastic chair.

"Wendy, do I look like the Grim Reaper to you?"

How did she know her name? "No," Wendy mumbled, shooting up. "With your kind of looks, you seem more like an angel instead."

"You're a smooth one, aren't you?"

For some reason, Wendy felt somewhat at ease in the presence of this stranger. Perhaps she really was dead, and this person was actually an angel.

"Am I going to heaven?"

"No, you're in a hospital, sweetheart." the other girl sent a sweet smile her way, and Wendy felt her heart hammer against her chest. She reached forward, taking Wendy's hand in hers. Wendy immediately scooted further away and retreated her hand, but the stranger simply smiled.

"Who are you?" Wendy questioned, a defensive tone in her voice. Sure, this person was good-looking, but it seemed like they had no respect for personal space, especially since she didn't even know her! "Why are you here? How do you know my name?"

The stranger smiled again, albeit this time a little sadly. She stood up, shuffling to the other corner of the ward while Wendy watched. She picked up a jug of water, and poured some of the contents into a little paper cup. Wendy couldn't see her face, only her back. "My name's Irene," she began. "And I'm your girlfriend."

"YOU?" Wendy sputtered. "You're my girlfriend? But you're so pretty! You're the prettiest person I've ever seen, and I watch modelling shows!"

"Yes, I am," Irene paused, furrowing her brows. "And," she added, her features softening. "To me, you're the prettiest person I've ever seen."

She walked back over, carefully handing Wendy the water, which she graciously took a sip out of.

Wendy didn't notice how dry her throat was until she drank. And upon hearing her apparent girlfriend's words, she felt the temperature in her cheeks rise, and she noticed how this Irene person took in a deep breath before playing with her fingers and looking away.

"Irene," the name felt so right, rolling off of her tongue like that. "Prove that you're my girlfriend."

"You like sandwiches with less veggies and more meat. You like to pick at your fingernails when you're nervous. You like to take a dump while brushing your teeth in the morning. You don't like sphynx cats because they're ugly and you want your cats to be fluffy. You use baby wipes most of the time because you like the smell, which is weird because who does that? And you like-"

"Okay! I got it, you're definitely my girlf-"

"Me."

 

###

 

Wendy didn't know how this 'Irene' girl could be so insanely good-looking. Her red locks flowed all the way to her waist, ending in curls that seemed comparable to a Disney princess. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and they twinkled with sparks of intelligence. But she looked the most stunning when her lips that were an alluring shade of red curled up into a smile. Maybe that, or her eyes were just playing tricks on her for the past few hours. Wendy didn't know how to stop, or explain how Irene could turn her face into a shade of cherry blossom pink even with the smallest of things or how she could feel such strong attraction towards someone she didn't know a single thing about.

"Are you hungry?" Irene asked, resting her hand on Wendy's forearm. This time, the girl didn't try to resist. As a matter of fact, Wendy enjoyed the coolness of Irene's skin.

"I'm pretty hungry," Wendy grinned. "God, what time is it?" her eyes inched to the clock on the wall, which, to her utmost disappointment, wasn't working.

Irene stared at her watch, unfaltering. "It's nearly 11pm."

"That fast?"

"Like they say, time flies when you're enjoying yourself," Irene winked. She bit her lip, released, and turned back to the girl on the bed. "I'll go get you some food. What would you like to eat?"

"Pasta, please. Carbonara! With extra-"

"-Cheese and bacon?"

Wendy opened her mouth to say something, but shut it instead. She nodded meekly.

Irene simply laughed, and went about her way.

The girl slumped against her bed, and if she was confused earlier on in the morning when she had just "met" Irene, things were getting even more confusing now.

She gently massaged all parts of her body, looking for signs of pain. Her head, check. Her arms, all good. Her body, nope. Her legs were fine too.

So why was she even in the hospital?

 

###

 

"I'm back with your food!" Irene exclaimed, a little too excitedly for Wendy's taste. She held up a large plastic bag, the grin on her face getting wider with each second as she placed it on top of Wendy's table.

"Yay!" Wendy clapped, her stomach instantly washing away her previous thoughts like the sea against a drawing in the sand. She giggled, unpacking the glorious food before grabbing the fork and spoon to stuff herself silly. "Wait, where is yours?"

"I'm not hungry."

"We talked for a whole day, and all you had was bread," Wendy muttered suspiciously, her mouth bulging with spaghetti.

Irene chuckled, wiping at Wendy's mouth with a piece of tissue. "You should eat less sloppily," she fussed, and Wendy felt her ears burn with red. "I'm not hungry."

"You're a liar. Look at the way you look at my pasta. Come here girlfriend, you need some food. You're much too skinny," Wendy grumbled, twisting her fork in her pasta. She made sure to balance loads of spaghetti onto her fork, and shoved it towards Irene. "Eat," she placed her hand under the fork of noodles, making sure it wouldn't drip.

Much to Wendy's surprise, Irene obediently chomped on the pasta, and Wendy was definitely satisfied after that.

"Good girl."

Irene smiled. "The doctor should be coming soon," she said.

"The doctor? Is he coming to discharge me?"

The redhead shifted, her smile unfading as she spoke. "Yeah, I hope so."

"That's great! We can start going on dates and I can get to know you... again?"

"That would be nice, sweetheart."

"Isn't it a little sad?"

"What is?"

"You love me, and I don't even know who you are. Yet I experience this unimaginable and indescribable feeling towards you. It kills me, but I bet it kills you more."

"You're worth it, sweetheart," with nimble, slender fingers, Irene steadily slid her hand under Wendy's chin, tilting it up. "Look at me."

"You're so pretty," Wendy breathed. "So, so pretty."

Their lips were inches, now centimetres away from each other-

Wendy's eyelids fluttered shut, and she leaned in.

 

###

 

"How are you feeling today, Miss Son?" the man, dressed in blue overalls, asked. He was handsome and had a bright smile on his face, but it wasn't comparable to her girlfriend's. And it would never.

"I'm feeling amazing, Doctor..." Wendy squinted towards his golden, glossy nametag. "Lee."

"Doctor Kim," he nodded, earning a sheepish grin from Wendy. He raised an eyebrow at Irene, who simply shook her head. "It seems that Miss Irene didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

The doctor scratched his stubbled chin, a conflicting expression on his face. "You had an accident, and now have a type of amnesia in which you don't have the ability to retain memories that have taken place after a certain day. For you, you have absolutely no recollection of your past two years of life, which is why you don't remember Irene."

"Two years?!"

"You should rest, sweetheart," Irene patted Wendy's hand reassuringly, her face a blank slate. "It's late."

"Will I remember you tomorrow?" Wendy whimpered. Her thoughts were so muddled, and she didn't know what to think. Pure distress was starting to take over her, and she grabbed Irene's hand. All she knew was that she didn't want to lose this person in front of her. Not her. She clinged desperately onto her girlfriend, gripping onto the fabric of her clothing until her knuckles turned white. "Will I remember you?"

"You will, sweetheart." Irene smiled just as sweetly as when the girl had first saw her in the morning. Wendy felt the fear in her chest turn to relief, and she let go of Irene's sleeve, but she refused to let go of Irene's hand.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Irene leaned over, and pressed a gentle kiss on Wendy's forehead. As usual, Irene's touch felt so cool, so right, and Wendy took assurance in that. "I promise that when you wake up, you'll be okay, and you'll be discharged and we'll go on tons of dates. Deal?"

The redhead lifted up her pinky finger, and Wendy lifted hers and linked them together.

"Deal."

Irene raised her brows and nodded in satisfication, smiling once again.

Wendy felt electricity crawl up and tingle her spine, and a shade of red painted across her cheeks.

"Now, go to sleep, sweetheart," Irene ruffled her hair in assurance. "I'll be here in the morning." she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against Wendy's nose.

"Okay."

 

###

 

Wendy blinked against the sunlight. Rays of light were beating down harshly even on the blinds of her room, and she smiled at the tune of the birds chirping in the air. She rolled over, rubbing her face in the process, and her gaze fell onto the back of a certain person.

Her fingertips grazed against the edge of the bed, her heart thumped with anxious euphoria, and butterflies danced in her stomach. She instantly shot up in her bed.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned around, and smiled.


End file.
